


一剑霜寒十四州

by xiaofengcanyue_scc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 武华, 萧楚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofengcanyue_scc/pseuds/xiaofengcanyue_scc
Summary: ooc啊ooc写车真的容易oocQAQ





	一剑霜寒十四州

那白衣剑客正拿着那把绝世名剑削着树枝，身旁似是住的有些时日的木屋，听到身后呼啸的掌风转身一剑劈下，却被一道墨色剑气打偏了方向。  
白狐在错愕不及的惊呼声中将他扑到在地，热切地舔舐着他，长尾疯甩，仿佛一只终于候到归家的主人的傻狗子一般，忘乎所以。  
楚遗风费尽力气才将那长吻掰开，从那白狐那灵动的双眸中，依稀认出了岁月的痕迹。  
“小白？”  
白狐尾巴摇得更欢了。  
“你怎么在这儿？哎哎哎行了行了别舔了停停停！”  
白狐兴奋了不知多久，楚遗风都觉得自己已经安抚地精疲力尽了，才安静下来，却依旧卧在他身上压得他喘不过气来。  
“小白……”楚遗风推了一下，“你能先起来吗？你现在很重诶！”  
“子衿。”  
这声清冷的带着严厉的呼唤，让白狐一下子夹了尾巴，委屈巴巴地爬了起来，楚遗风这才看到白狐身后，站着那华发黑袍，手持佛陈的道长。  
他比十年前更成熟沉稳，愈发俊美了起来。  
楚遗风下意识要逃，却被萧疏寒抢先伸过来的手夺了思考。  
那双手修长有力，骨节分明，不知是天生的还是受幼时寒疾所至，薄茧之下的皮肤苍白的几乎透明，夕阳之下泛着暖红，让楚遗风想起了当年二人闯荡江湖时，那清风明月般淡泊的少年。  
楚遗风嘴角扯出一抹勉强的笑意，犹豫了一下，抓上那只手借力站了起来。  
却被萧疏寒一把拉进了怀里。  
药香与体温夹杂着檀香扑面而来，颈间的鼻息与温热的液体在全身炸开异样的感觉，楚遗风只觉得脑内一阵难以置信的空白。  
“疏……疏寒？”楚遗风到底没能将调侃的语句说出口，不知所措地僵在那儿一动不动。  
他能读懂萧疏寒万年不变的冰霜脸中蕴含的情绪，他能与他并肩作战佳话遥传，他甚至能为了他去与一个不爱的女人结合生子，却从未见过萧疏寒落泪。  
好像无论什么时候，他都能藏起真实的自己，用那天边一抹白云，瞒天过海，云淡风轻。  
但这人哭的时候也当真平静，若非颈间那温热的触感，怕是就连楚遗风也发觉不了。  
而那压抑了十几年的情感，本在这深山老林间抛到了九霄云外，却在此刻宛若爆仗一般在静默的深夜轰然炸开。  
楚遗风掰过萧疏寒的脸，对着那淡色的薄唇吻了下去。  
这一信号在萧疏寒心间直接炸出了惊天巨浪，这回轮到他呆若木鸡了。  
楚遗风肆意在他口中驰骋了一会儿，见他这般，便虚了下来。  
他怂了。  
向来都是他一厢情愿，至于萧疏寒的感情，他从来没问过，如此唐突，怕是吓到了他，以后怕是也不能相见了吧……  
转而又笑自己想多了，死里逃生后，他东躲西藏，躲世间纷扰躲心魔缠身，若萧疏寒为此不再找自己，何乐而不为呢？  
楚留香和原随云，手心手背都是肉，却争得不死不休，在江湖上掀起千层巨浪，又给那个曾经生他养他的门派一次致命的打击。  
若他回去，或许华山会有一线转机，可若他出现，十几年前的惨案还真相未明，万胜阁如今风头正盛，华山势必又要迎来新一波的势力讨伐。  
或许萧疏寒会帮他，可他又怎么能允许连累整个武当？  
楚遗风向来是个当断则断的人。  
这样想着，楚遗风便松了口，唇齿间拉出一条银丝，他慌忙松手，拉开二人的距离。  
这样一来，萧疏寒便再也不会来找他了吧……  
却被萧疏寒猛地按住脑袋，箍住他的腰，双唇又贴在了一起。  
唇间带着药物的清苦之味，之前木讷不动的那人，此刻竟如凶狠的猛兽一般，明明没有任何技巧可言，却凭借一股本能的蛮力，在唇齿撕摩，将楚遗风的口腔逼迫得发麻，激烈的动作翻搅着口中的津液，从来不及闭合的唇角滑出滴落，连他放在肩上推拒的手也忘记了动作，推搡间挪到了木屋旁，楚遗风的后背撞上了虚掩的门扉，脚下一绊，便齐齐摔倒在了屋里。  
落地的瞬间，萧疏寒侧了下身子，将楚遗风整个搂住，承受了大部分的力道，却依旧不肯停下唇间的动作，唇齿相磕，有些许血腥味弥漫。  
“唔……”  
直到楚遗风喉咙间发出一阵难耐的呻吟，萧疏寒才稍微放过他，却只是稍稍离开，充血的双唇还在上面若即若离，不忍离去。  
二人俱是气喘吁吁。  
“萧疏寒！”  
明明旁边只有一只狐狸，楚遗风对上那人的剑眉星眸，却还是忍不住压低声音道，“你知道你在干什么吗？”  
萧疏寒不语，只是目光贪婪地描绘着眼前人的眉眼轮廓，夕阳下木屋昏暗的光线下，那向来冷淡的眸色中，罕见地带起了灼热的温度。  
“我可是抢了你未婚妻还唔……”  
“未婚妻”三个字刚出口，萧疏寒便又堵了上去，顺带狠狠在唇角咬了一口，留下青紫的牙印。  
楚遗风也上来了劲，毫不客气地回咬过去，甚至翻身压到了萧疏寒上面，一阵唇枪舌剑你来我往之后，楚遗风缓缓抬起头。二人看着对方脸上上自己的杰作，忽然笑了。  
一个不做声的笑，一个放声大笑。  
倘若这还不足以明白什么，那楚遗风的心就算是白长了。  
那笑声从一开始的爽朗道尾音的酸涩，听得萧疏寒一阵心疼，他坐起来环住身上的人，终于说了见面以来的第一句话。  
“遗风，辛苦了。”  
那一瞬间，仿佛梦回年少不知愁，少年恣意，他们依旧默契，一个动作，一个眼神，乃至一个鼻音，便知己知彼。  
他为了楚遗风定下“婚约”。  
他为了萧疏寒夺人“所爱”。  
却都将那份心意藏在最深处，唯恐扰了对方。  
直到如今才阴差阳错捅破了这层窗户纸。  
倘若一开始便如此，两大门派便不会与黄山世家有诸多恩怨至今，武当与华山更不会有如今的纷纷扰扰错综复杂；若是开始便是如此，明月惨案便不会波及到两派弟子，徐淑真掌门便不会自废武功，七剑不会重创，华山不会没落至此……  
可这世间又哪有那么多如果。  
他们费尽心机守护着的对方，却因为彼此的守护伤痕累累。  
当真是天意弄人。  
萧疏寒窝在楚遗风的颈间，嗅着那失而复得的气息，顺着耳廓在颈间留下点点温度，带着安抚，无比虔诚。  
却不知哪里点到了楚遗风的火，楚遗风一把将他按到地上。  
发冠“咕噜噜”滚到一边，华发如瀑般泼洒开来，那清冷的眼角因为皮肤的白皙染上一抹桃红，当真如堕入凡尘的仙人一般，带着仙气，甘于红尘。  
楚遗风又吻了上去，手上也动作不停地去脱那繁杂的掌门衣袍，温热的手掌在那有些低温的皮肤上游走，从腰间绕过小腹，滑入亵裤呢，便感到身下人的身体明显一颤。  
于是当年的陋习便又不自觉地上来了，嘴欠地调笑道，“武当悟大道观天意，但对这床笫之事似乎不甚在意，萧掌门不会还是个雏儿吧？”  
指尖便揉着那滚烫的柱身动了动，恶劣地笑道，“萧掌门可当真敏感啊……”  
他怎会知道，不是因为敏感，就因为是他，所以一想到是楚遗风在做这种事，便足以萧疏寒破了自制，动了情欲。  
“遗风……”萧疏寒眸色沉了沉，深喘了一口气，扶上他的手臂，隐忍道，“你确定真的要这样做？”  
“自然。”楚遗风笑得邪魅狂傲，“莫不是萧掌门怯了？”  
下一秒他就狂傲不起来了。  
因为抓住他手臂的那双手猛然用力，浑厚的内力自那处喷薄而来，衣衫瞬间破碎，周身蓦然一凉，发冠被掀飞，乌丝散落，覆上那伤痕累累的裸露后背。  
猝不及防的惊呼中，他被人整个掀过来，却被仔细地推倒在墨色道袍宽大的衣摆上，萧疏寒暴力地将胸前的搭扣震碎，外袍褪下，里衣早已被楚遗风剥地松松垮垮，挂在身上将掉不掉。  
萧疏寒埋首发间，在后颈脆弱之处一口咬下，酥麻的感觉立马传遍楚遗风的四肢百骸，微凉的指尖自是比空气热，接触到皮肤的瞬间，便引起一阵不可抑制的战栗，他揉捏上胸前的茱萸，另一只手学着他顺着腰线，却滑向了后方的隐秘之处，揉按了起来，又将另一侧的凸起含在口中。  
“唔呃——卧槽，萧疏寒你什么时候学坏了！”  
楚遗风一个战栗反应过来，一声惊呼道，这手法简直和路边某些不雅的书籍一模一样。  
萧疏寒一手放开那肿胀的茱萸，握上半勃的阳物，犹豫了一下，一把快很准地撸到了底。  
“唔嗯！”  
忽如其来的刺激让楚遗风忽然惊喘出声，像是利刃劈开头皮那般，整个头皮都被炸麻了，当即弓起了身子。萧疏寒顺势托住了他的后脑，湿滑柔软的舌头在他口中宛若脱缰的野兽凶狠猛烈，毫无章法地攻城略地，楚遗风想要带着萧疏寒教他技巧，奈何所有的念头都被这股想要将他拆吃入腹的蛮力搅得稀巴烂了。  
萧疏寒手中更是像模像样地套弄了起来，手中的性器已经完全勃起，柱身上跳跃着滚烫的脉络，他依据楚遗风的反应适当地变换着力道，带着薄茧的指尖擦过铃口时身下人的反应猛然剧烈了起来，喉间的声音全被那滚烫的舌头搅碎，呜咽的声音在口中零零散散。  
楚遗风瞬间乱了气息，口中便占了下风，全是那人霸道的药香侵占，挤走所有的空气，而下身被不断抚弄的地方宛若一团越来越盛的火，烧得他浑身发软，渐渐失了力道。  
窒息的感觉掌控他之前，萧疏寒发觉了他的不对劲，慌忙松口，手上却忘了轻重，霎时一声甜腻高亢的呻吟便在断断续续的喘气声中脱口而出。  
“妈的！萧……萧疏寒……”楚遗风咬牙切齿道，“轻点唔——你何时……何时……唔啊！”  
他本是惊于萧疏寒这等仙风道骨的模样何时会的这等下流之事，但那下身传来的阵阵快感太过汹涌激烈，导致他一句完整的话都说不出。  
可怕的是，萧疏寒似乎是初上手，而循着他的反应渐渐摸索出了一套针对他的指法。  
他知道萧疏寒天赋异灵，学什么都很快，却没想到连这等事情都有如此悟性。  
“呜啊……！”  
瞬间白光在眼前炸开，即便脑海中有着万般疑虑，也都随着精液破碎为点点斑驳，握在指尖。  
体内的热浪烫得他半响才回过神，方才被萧疏寒揉过的后穴变得柔软，此刻被轻易地顶开一个入口，就着他刚刚射出的液体探入整个手指。  
“卧槽！”  
那异物感太过强烈，楚遗风又惊又惧地骂了出来，狠狠剜了那虽然面上也染了薄红，却依旧一副淡然君子的模样。  
可是那高潮后的眼角泛着桃红，瞪向萧疏寒的神色丝毫没有威慑力，倒更像是爱人间的眉目传情。  
行吧，这倒也算是眉目传情。  
那根手指在温热的后穴里越挤越深，楚遗风纵然是个做过父亲的人，也没从后面做过，自是异常难耐。  
可他记得书里确实这样画的啊。  
莫不是萧疏寒做错了？  
“疏寒，你……等等，你……你确定是……这样弄？”  
萧疏寒动作一顿，面上红得几欲滴血，颔首道，“书上说，要让你先……然后……开拓……”  
“书上说？”  
楚遗风就着这奇怪的姿势，恢复了些许力气，听了这话，忽然脑补出这人端坐桌前冰清玉洁，却是在看这些污秽不堪之物，这强烈的反差令他拼尽全力才憋住狂笑的冲动，但接下来的话语却带着抑制不住的笑意。  
“你到底看了些什么书？”  
萧疏寒撇过脸，无措的目光忽闪不定，额上隐隐有青筋暴露，大概是忍得辛苦又被调戏，惹得楚遗风有种调戏良家妇女的感觉。  
等等明明他才是被压着欺负的那个这诡异的感觉是从哪里来的？！  
萧疏寒面上有些尴尬，手上却没停下来，楚遗风来不及再笑这人不知廉耻亦或是细思这诡异的错觉，便被挤人的第二根手指涨到变了脸色。  
“草、你、你确定……啊哈……你看的……唔、是……正经的……嗯……龙阳式吗？”  
那两根手指在里面不断曲起进出，往更深的地方探索，将那夹杂着粗话的问句搅碎，掺上几声破碎的呻吟。  
萧疏寒面上又红了几分，含糊不清道，“小棠的书，备受欢迎。”  
“哈？！”  
楚遗风不明所以，萧疏寒趁着他愣神的瞬间，又加入了一根手指，撑开穴间的褶皱，指腹在内壁上重重按压过去，似是在寻找什么，可是又没找到，干脆直接又挤进去一根手指，更加激烈的翻涌了起来。  
“呜嗯！”  
本来只是指尖的那点精液润滑，此刻不知从哪里带来了更多的水，楚遗风身上全是之前忍受难耐的薄汗，眼角控制不住溢出些许泪花，剑眉在鼻梁上拧成一团疙瘩，随着整个手在后穴内收缩开合，口中发出抑制不住的喘息，酥痒难耐的感觉顺着后穴沿着背脊一路蔓延往上。  
他身心愈发燥热，口中便不由得想要耍嘴皮转移注意力，然而一旦开口，那令人羞耻的呻吟声便会压抑不住地往外冒。  
“我倒不知，疏寒……啊，竟对儿女之事……呵、精通至此。”  
萧疏寒将手自那满是淫液的穴口抽出，水声潺潺，撩人心弦，楚遗风悄悄松了口气，便被那人身下勃发的阳物抵上穴口。  
那尺寸光是戳上皮肤的触感都让人觉得不容小觑，楚遗风心底有些发憷，扭着腰与那物拉开了点距离，刚看清那物被憋得紫红的柱身，便被萧疏寒掐住腰拉了回来，按住大腿跟令其大开。  
似是那拉回与挺腰的力道没控制住，硕大的头部一下子顶开穴口，径直冲了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
深山老林里一声惨叫突破天际直冲云霄，惊起层层孤鸿。  
楚遗风疼出一身冷汗失了声，眼中的水气如数滑了下来，顺着面颊滴落在身下的衣袍间，晕染出一片深色，萧疏寒卡在那里一动不敢动，更是难受。  
“遗风……”  
“卧槽萧疏寒你果然是在报复我吧！”  
“抱歉，我……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊别别别别动！”  
楚遗风制止住萧疏寒想要退出来的动作——不是因为留恋是因为疼啊摔！  
纵然扩张足够，那一下没有适应的刺入的感觉仿佛要将人一剑劈开，那本不是生来做这等事物的地方此刻被撑开到极致，温热的巢穴紧紧包裹住忽然闯入的巨物，脆弱的内壁有些不负重荷地连着大腿根一起颤抖，那紧致的感觉带来尖锐的快感直冲破了那禁欲道长所有的克制。若非因为看到了楚遗风痛到毫无血色的脸，他定是无法克制狠狠撞进去的冲动。  
萧疏寒强迫自己不去看他身上自己制造出来的各种淫秽污浊，俯下身去擦掉他额上的冷汗与泪水，低下头轻轻舔舐着依旧红肿的薄唇，温软的舌划过口腔里角角落落，完全不同于初次的霸道，极尽安抚。  
然后缓慢又坚定的向里推了进去。  
萧疏寒的那物因为隐忍过久，变得粗大而又滚烫，推进的过程本是艰难不已，却在楚遗风受不住挣扎时，反作用力的作用下，在又一次的失声中一下子送了进去。  
“别动！”  
萧疏寒闷哼出声，一把按住他，警告道。  
倒不需要他这一声警告，忽然的捅入让楚遗风浑身都软了下来，当下神志恍惚，眸色涣散，萧疏寒带着些许惊惶的语气唤了他好几声，他才回了一句软绵绵的“嗯”，而后夹杂着含糊不清的语句。  
萧疏寒凝神细听，才听清全是他的名字。  
声音绵软甜腻，倒像是身体的本能发出的。  
于是他终于忍无可忍地狠狠顶了一下，又换来那人难以遏制的惊呼，与背上猛然地抓力，楚遗风的双腿在神志不清的时候本能地缠上了他的腰，后穴吮吸着那粗大的闯入者，不时有透明的液体从抽插的间隙间遗漏而出，发出醉人的声响。  
刚开始萧疏寒还顾及着楚遗风没能适应而缓慢挪动着，进入的慢而深，而到后面便难以克制了，一下一下整根抽出只留了个头在里面，继而不遗余力地往最深处撞去，一下一下又快又准又狠，仿佛是要将他捅穿一般，又好像要把自己牢牢嵌入他体内，成为他生生世世难以磨灭的痕迹。  
“唔啊！疏寒……你……啊——！慢点！唔……”  
体内的阳物毫无规律地胡乱冲撞，搅得他神志不清又难以满足，仿佛在云端与水下来回沉浮，适应了萧疏寒的身体也开始随着那野蛮的动作不自觉地动了起来。  
先前的进入太过难熬，以至于楚遗风已经没了时间概念，只觉得这人好像在他身上做了好久，不由得闷哼出声。  
“疏寒，太久了……也是病，唔哈……得治。唔啊——！！！”  
一声惊喘徒然变了调子，激得他猛然一颤，后穴绞紧，萧疏寒眸中霍然有了点点星光，体内的动作不再杂乱无章，他将楚遗风双腿打得更开，将阳物撤出了点空间，然后对准那个地方，狠狠撞了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊！！！萧……唔啊啊啊！！萧疏寒！！！”  
那咬牙切齿的声音在灰飞烟灭的快感中被研磨成深情的低语，灭顶的快感顺着尾椎直冲而上，每个汗毛都在飞窜的快感中战栗，双腿间那早就软了下去的性器竟然又颤颤巍巍地站了起来。  
萧疏寒咬上他的喉结，抚上胸前泛着水渍的凸起，另一只手又握上刚刚站立起来就忍不住滑精的性器……总之他将书上所有能带来快感的点一起拿捏住了，下身也控制不住愈发用力地在咬紧的后穴间进出。  
楚遗风是彻底沦陷在这场猝不及防的情事里了，那媚红的眼角，甜腻的呻吟，迷蒙的明目与那被灼烧的理智，如数沉沦。

 

等在码头的武当大弟子郑居和：“师父跑哪儿去了怎么还没回来QAQ”

 

（再往下面就是刀了，我求你们不要看，但是我忍不住要写，毕竟这是事实）

 

（别看了别看了，时间就停在这儿之前吧，二人隐居山林，多好）

 

室内熏香悠悠，空谷钟鸣阵阵。  
萧疏寒睁开了眼。  
他很久没睡得那么沉了。  
掀开香炉，里面是某个小小少侠差点把家炸了才炼出来赠与他的“黄粱”。  
浮生梦，故人心，痴缠一世终化影。  
苍山雪，红颜旧，执念一生终为尘。  
黄粱一梦，浮屠三生，终是虚无。


End file.
